


not a single thing has ever been mended

by gintazen (KaladinRaoden)



Category: Doctor Prisoner (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and can't tell anger and desire apart, lapslock, minsik is not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaladinRaoden/pseuds/gintazen
Summary: “director minsik,” comes na ije’s smooth and low voice from decidedly too close to minsik’s face. “have i done something to anger you?”ah. that’s maybe one way to put it. anger. minsik likes to think he has known anger before but there is something novel about the way na ije’s presence alone makes his blood boil.
Relationships: Seon Minsik/Na Yije
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	not a single thing has ever been mended

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently on ep 12 and doctor prisoner and the rivalry between these two has taken over all my thoughts. i only wish the show would allow minsik to be more unhinged and actually lose control so i wrote it myself. this is barely proofread so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> i'm using netflix's spelling of the names (sun minsik, na ije) in the fic itself
> 
> title taken from idles' "grounds" (which isn't really connected to this fic but is a very good song in general!)

when minsik comes into the prison in the morning it’s na ije leading the daily briefing with the other medical staff. when he walks into his office na ije is there. sitting in _his_ chair, at _his_ desk, infiltrating this space like a parasite. always wearing that smug face, that hint of a grin. minsik knows that there absolutely has to be a motive behind his actions. no one just _wants_ to be the medical director of west seoul prison. sure he had his medical license revoked, but hospitals are always short on experienced doctors. why the prison? something about na ije just does not make sense and it bothers minsik, makes him feel uneasy. he is convinced that na ije is specifically here for _him_. the humiliation of losing his spot as medical director already before his contract actually ends, and to someone other than he had in mind has to somehow be part of whatever na ije’s plan is. minsik is sure there is a plan and he’s intent on finding out what exactly it entails. 

for now na ije has him do rounds in the general sector and deal with inmates complaining about bruises and hangovers. it’s beneath him. it’s _humiliating_. na ije knows exactly what he’s doing. minsik has never dealt well with not being in control. people see him as a composed and level-headed person. but that is only because he has risen through the ranks, because he is the one in power. he doesn’t have any enemies. in this prison, he’s on top of the food chain that he himself so carefully crafted and crowned himself king of. 

(and now na ije calls himself king of this prison when he has no right to at all. and that smug face. always that expression as if he’s looking down on everyone he’s talking to. as if he’s better).

when he comes back to the office after hours and hours of doing his rounds through the prison, menial tasks that are supposed to be done by other employees, by people who haven’t had years and years of experience leading a medical team like he has, he finds na ije in his office. well, it isn’t his office anymore, it’s na ije’s, but minsik does not want to accept that. 

na ije is standing at his desk, bent over it and shuffling some papers around. he’s only in a suit, his white coat discarded over his chair at the desk. he hears minsik come in and turns around to face him. and there is that persistent small smile on his face as he says, “ah, director sun minsik. did everything go well with your new task today?”

na ije leans back against the desk, his hands gripping the edge of it. minsik has tolerated na ije’s rudeness up until this point and as a person he prides himself on his composure, his ability to be in control and hide his true emotions. but today something in minsik breaks, somehow that smile na ije always wears is just too much. the way he is leaning against the desk too nonchalant. his black suit a polite costume to mask the sly creature he is underneath. so minsik steps closer to na ije, his stride determined and his face must give him away immediately. right now he has no desire to hide how he really feels.

there is a hint of surprise flashing over na ije’s features as minsik gets all up in his face and firmly grips his necktie at the base of his throat. up until now they have both operated under the assumption that they are intellectual people, smart people who don’t stoop down to physical threats but there is _something_ about na ije that seems to make it hard for minsik to think and act rationally.

na ije’s expression seems more amused than ever, despite minsik’s face only being inches away from his and minsik pulling on his tie and that pisses minsik off like nothing else. it’s almost pathological, definitely irrational, that need to see na ije lose control and drop that mask he always wears.

“director minsik,” comes na ije’s smooth and low voice from decidedly too close to minsik’s face. “have i done something to anger you?”

_ah_. that’s maybe one way to put it. anger. minsik likes to think he has known anger before but there is something novel about the way na ije’s presence alone makes his blood boil.

“don’t play stupid. you know exactly what you have done,” minsik snarls and that gets a chuckle out of na ije. the opposite of the reaction minsik was hoping for. na ije is entirely too in control of this whole situation.

minsik uses his free hand to grip the desk right next to na ije’s hips and leverage himself impossibly closer against the other. na ije’s eyes seem to darken a bit but that might just be the dim lighting in the office.

without really consciously deciding to, minsik pulls on na ije’s necktie, wraps it around his hand once and hears na ije gasp as the fabric tightens around his neck. minsik lets himself drop in a little closer against na ije’s body, their hips now touching and the heat rushing through minsik has to be anger, there is no other explanation. 

na ije stretches his neck back a little, possibly trying to alleviate the strain minsik is putting on him by holding tightly onto the necktie. but the motion also makes minsik aware of na ije’s neck. the way his collar sits snug against his skin, his adam's apple moving as he swallows, the firm line of his jaw. and minsik is not sure if his hatred for this man is supposed to make him focus so strongly on these details, can’t untangle his thoughts because suddenly na ije’s flat palm is on his stomach, the touch separated by the several layers of his suit but still making minsik flinch, and then the hand moves up to fit against his waist and minsik’s entire body shudders and with a gasp he drops his hold on the tie and stumbles backwards.

na ije’s expression is unreadable as his eyes follow minsik and there is too much heat now rushing through minsik and it’s making his thoughts muddled and he is not a man to shy away from confrontation but right now retreat seems like his best option, his only option really, so he straightens his suit jacket with his hands and he clears his throat and he leaves na ije against the desk as he leaves the office without another word.

that night, as he stands under the spray of the shower, his wife already in bed, reading, he moves his hand frantically over himself, the noise of the water and the blood rushing in his ears drowning out his thoughts, and when he comes with a desperate choked off sound, muffled by his palm, his legs shake and his knees threaten to give out.

when minsik kisses his wife goodnight he thinks of na ije’s neck, close enough to where his hand was wrapped around the tie that he would’ve only needed to stretch out a finger to touch it.

as minsik lies in the dark trying to fall asleep he is still bothered by the humiliation na ije put him through and the way his own anger would not subside, instead always flaring up when he is around na ije, stripping him off his usual composure.

when sleep finally finds minsik it’s fitful and barely offers any rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if there's anyone at all looking for doctor prisoner fic and this is kinda quick and rambly but if you've read this i'd appreciate you leaving kudos and maybe a comment! those make my day!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gintazen) if you want to chat about doctor prisoner!


End file.
